Knocking on Heaven's Door
by SweetGA07
Summary: Monica, a simple costume designer for TNA gets thrown in front of the cameras working for one of the most insane groups and finds herself falling for the most unlikely person.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 ...Autor Note-i only own Moncia

"Maybe I will be able to actually get there on time if these damn traffic lets up." whispered Moncia as she looked at the cars she passed trying to get to the studio.

Monica pulled into her spot by the door of the arena and smiled as she grabbed her black bag. She had gotten her dream job working as a designer for a wrestling company. She tried to get to WWE but they didn't like her work she seem to have caught the eye of TNA. She had been working there for almost 2 and half years.

"Hey Moncia do you think could have this outfit fixed by the show?" asked a female voice.

She looked up from her desk and saw Traci Brooks standing there holding her black top up.

"What do you want done to it?" asked Monica looking over the top as she put it on her desk.

"Well make it smaller show the guys in the crowd know they can't have me." Traci said smiling.

Moncia nodded at her as she measured Traci and smiled with a bright smile.

"No problem I can have it done in maybe a hour or 2 but it wont be longer then that." Moncia said as Traci walked out nodding at her.

Moncia grabbed a pony tail holder from her bag and put her glasses on. Right as she was bout to get started someone knocked on the door. She looked up and saw Frankie Kazarian aka Kaz standing there holding a black trench coat.

"How can I help you?" asked Moncia as she put a marker behind her ear and looked at him.

"Can you add like some like gothic stuff to this please." he asked looking at her with a smile.

She put the jacket on a rack and started to work on Traci's top once more as he watched her with a smile.

"Don't you have to go train or have some to be so you dont have to watch a designer try to make a top small?" asked Moncia looking up over her glasses.

"Nope I don't have anything to do actually so I thought I'd drop this off and make you crazy." Frankie replied smiling at her.

Moncia shook her head at him and smiled as he grabbed her notepad and started to look over the designs that she was working on for the stars.

"You can draw why don't you make some of these for guys? I am sure that they would like it." Frankie said putting it back it was on the desk.

"Mainly because I am here to make things like tops smaller and put gothic touches to your thing Frankie. I do draw some of the outfits I give them to the guys I'm suppose to and they say yes or no for it so I don't both with it anymore." replied Moncia as she started to sew on Traci's top.

"I like them don't that count?" asked Frankie with a smile.

Moncia rolled her eyes and looked at him as she finished the top and put it on the rack and grabbed his jacket.

"What is the idea or the feel you want this jacket to feel?" Moncia asked looking at him.

"Anything that came make it stand out from the other guys." Frankie said as he looked at her.

Moncia wasn't a the skinniest person who worked for TNA but she was a right size. Frankie always liked to play or pull with her long brown hair.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Moncia smiling.

"I'm going to go I'll be back to get the jacket before the show starts." Frankie said walking out of the room leaving her alone to do some things with his jacket.

Moncia got up and closed her door and sat back down in the chair trying to figure out what to do with his jacket. She looked around the room and noticed safety pins and had a idea making her smile. She grabbed the pins and went straight to work on the jacket.

3 Hours later

Monica had finished the toughest job she had in a while. Traci stopped and got her top and thanked Moncia for doing on short notice.

"One thing down I'd say about 4 or 5 after the show is over" Moncia said as she laned against the back of the chair.

She got up and opened the door to Frankie about to knock making her jerk back just a bit making him laugh at her.

"Not funny Frankie!" shouted Moncia holding her chest as he walked into the room.

"Sorry but you are the one who opened the door not me." Frankie said cocky.

Moncia just looked at him and rolled her eyes as he walked past her without saying another word to her.

"Girlfriend must be pmsing and you aren't getting in." shouted Moncia laughing as she locked the door and went down to the cafeteria.

Cafeteria

Moncia walked into the room and saw some of the guys were in there. She walked over to the sable and grabbed some fruit and a bottle of water. She looked around and saw Alex Shelly, Chris Sabin, and Sonjay Dutt talking and she smirked and walked over to them.

"BABY!" shouted Alex as she put her things down on the table.

"BABY!" mocked Moncia as he pulled her into his lap and he kissed her neck and back making her laugh.

The guys at the table where so use to Alex and Moncia's flirting they just grew use to it and just laughed right along with them.

"So what is the love of my life up to." Moncia said butting her eye lashes at him.

"Nothing just eating so I can keep you warm." replied Alex as she got up and sat down in a chair beside him.

Moncia rolled her eyes and shook her head as she looked at the other guys who waved at her. She hugged Sonjay and started to eat her fruit but Alex and Sonjay started to steal it so she just crossed her arms and pouted.

"Why must you guys be so mean to me!" shouted Moncia poking her lips out.

"If you don't put that lip up I will bite it." Chris said pointing at her.

Within seconds she stopped pouting and put her hand over her mouth making the whole group laugh at her.

Moncia took a sip of her water and rolled her eyes at them and caught a glance of Frankie and his girlfriend Candy walked into the room with the rest of the members of Serotonin following in behind them.

"You know if long enough he will find out." Alex said looking at Moncia who shook her head and looked at him.

"What?" asked Moncia.

All the guys expect for Alex got up leaving them alone.

"He is going to find out sooner or later that you like him." Alex said getting up started to walk away but leaned back and got another piece of fruit making Moncia laugh.

"I dont like him!" whispered Moncia loudly towards Alex.

Moncia watched him leave then looked back at Frankie who was holding into his girlfriend. He must have felt someone was looking at him and he looked over at her and got eye contact with her before she got up and walked out of the cafeteria as he followed her with his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It took Moncia about 10 minutes to get back to her little office. Moncia got into her room and noticed a white note on her desk.

"Great who wants me to do something for them now." Moncia said as she picked it up and read it. "Ok Jeff and Jim want me can't be good." she added as she walked out of the room again.

Moncia locked her door this time and walked down the hallway and saw Alex and Chris talking so she took off running and hopped on his back and smiled at him.

"Hey!" shouted Moncia laughing as she put her hair behind her ear.

Alex looked at her and put his arms around her legs and held her up as she leaned against his back.

"Take me to Jim's office please." Moncia said giving him some pouting lips making him and Chris laugh.

"Sure no problem." Alex said as he started to walk. "Come on Chris Follow but odnt look at my woman's ass." he added laughing.

Chris laughed then got to the side of him as they walked down the hallway. It took them about 5 minutes to get to the office and Alex dropped her off.

"Thank you sweetie." Moncia said kissing him on the cheek and knocked on the door.

Someone told her to come in and she opened the door gently and stepped inside. She shut the door behind her and looked at Jim and Jeff was sitting in a chair beside the desk.

"Hello Ms.Williams glad you could join us." Jim said smiling.

"Sorry I was eating I'm sorry." Moncia said as she at down in the chair.

Jeff nodded at her and looked over some paper work and smiled at Jim telling him to go ahead. She looked at Jim who had a smile on his face.

"Do you remember when you first came here we said that if we found a part for you in the show that we would put you in it?" asked Jim.

"Yes Sir. I remember." Moncia said looking at them.

"We've found you a spot. We need a girl in a group. Which means you will have to dye your hair." Jeff said looking up from the papers.

Moncia looked down at her lap then up at the men in front of her.

"Which group do you want me to join?" asked Moncia looking at them.

"Serotonin." Jeff said looking at Moncia who had wide eyes when he finished the group's name.

Moncia couldn't believe what she was hearing and looked at him again and just closed her eyes and smiled a bit.

"How am I going to be in the group?" asked Moncia looking at them with a questioning face.

"I dont know you have to figure that out. You are going to have to go and talk to Scott about that." Jim said as he had a pin up. "could you sign this now." he added.

Moncia smiled a bit then signed the paper and looked up at Jeff who had a smile on his face.

"Welcome to the wrestling part of TNA Ms.Williams." Jim said shaking her hand as she got up.

Moncia walked out into the hallway and leaned against the wall beside the door. She sighed a bit then started to walk down the hallway towards Scott's locker room knowing that all the members would be there. Monica took about 20 minutes to get all the way to the locker room and knocked. Candy opened the door and looked at her with a evil look on her face.

"What do you want?" asked Candy rolling her eyes.

"I need to talk to Scotty." Moncia said pushing past her without waiting to be allowed inside the room.

Scott and his wife Kelly was sitting on a bench looked up at her. Moncia put her hands on her hips and looked at him.

"I am here to ask you a question. How in the hell am I going to be in a group? I just got told by Jeff and Jim that i am going to be in Serotonin." Moncia said smiling.

"I dont know right now but if you give me a few I think I can think of something." Scott said as she sat down on the bench beside them.

She leaned against Scott as Kelly smiled at her. Candy looked at Moncia and everyone could hear a growl but didn't say anything.

"I've got it." said Frankie looking up only to get a evil eye from Candy. "Bring her in after a match like when one of us is going to get caned on the back her be like the love of maybe Martyr or Me." he added.

Candy's eyes got big the looked back at Moncia who's eyes were closed and was sleeping. Scott looked over his shoulder laughed at her. Matt got up from the couch and picked her up and pushed Candy off and put Moncia on it.

"I was sitting there." Candy shouted looking at him.

"Shut up." Kelly said standing up and walking over to Candy. "That girl is more like family then you are. So if you don't shut up your ass up i'll do it for you." she added smiling looking at Candy.

Candy growled just a bit but then stopped when she felt Frankie's arms go around her waist. Moncia sat up and heard what was going on and looked at Candy.

"Here before you die." Moncia said getting up from the couch.

"Candy you need to go to your seat now." Scott said looking at her.

"Come on Kelly." Candy said looking at her.

Kelly looked at Scott and the rest of the group and looked at her with a shocked face.

"What in the world thinks I'm going with you?" asked Kelly.

"If I can't be here you can't." mocked Candy rolling her eyes.

Everyone busted out laughing expect for Candy who looked clueless. She walked out of the room as the guys just looked at her.

"Dude you need to get rid of her." Scott said getting up.

"Don't tell me what to do Scott. You aren't my dad!" shouted Frankie.

Moncia looked at up him then rolled her eyes.

"Dude if you don't stop talking I am going to do something." Moncia said looking at Frankie.

He looked towards her and kind of smiled.

"If I dont what are you going to do?" asked Frankie.

"This..." Moncia said...


	3. Chapter 3

"This." Moncia said slapping him upside the head making the rest of the group laugh. 

Frankie looked at her and held his head as he grabbed his gear and went into the bathroom to get ready.

"You are going to do what Matt came up with. I think I'll have you with the love thing with Frankie because I think that would be a way to get him away from the group." Scott said looking at Moncia then looking at Kelly.

"Since we all want Candy gone why not put Moncia with Frankie that would make Candy pissed." Kelly said smiling.

Moncia couldn't help but laugh then stopped when she noticed Candy standing in the doorway and looking at Kelly with a evil glare.

"Listen here bitch." Candy said looking at Kelly and pointing in her face. "You think that you or anyone of these people can get rid of me? I have news for you. I am going to stay around for a long time if you don't like it just kiss my ass." she added.

Kelly looked at Scott with a smile then looked at Moncia and winked at her. She pushed Candy against the wall and followed her and got into her face and smiled.

"You better not EVER get into my face with finger. The only way you will ever get into my face and I let you is if I am in a match with you."Kelly shouted towards Candy who was starting to get scared. "But you listen closely now if we want you to leave it wont take much to get you to leave but as for now just watch your back." she added.

Moncia laughed at Candy who was scared and ran out of the locker room as Frankie walked out in his gear and had the jacket on.

"I must say that I did a good job on that jacket." Moncia said turning him around.

Frankie showed off his jacket and looked for Candy and looked at Scott.

"What are we going to do?" asked Frankie.

"You are mine." Moncia said smiling brightly.

His head turned and he looked at her with a questioning face then nodded at her as he walked out of the room. Moncia looked at Scott and smiled.

"What am I going to wear? I need a idea." Moncia said looking at Matt then at Scott.

"I'll take care of her baby." Kelly said grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the locker room.

Matt and Scott laughed at each other as they went on getting for the show.

Hallway

Kelly had her arm linked with Moncia and they were going towards her room.

"Since the group is gothic sorta I am going to help you let me see what you have in your bag." Kelly said as they walked into her room.

Moncia threw her bag towards Kelly who caught it and started to go through it. She pulled out a pair of hip huggers and extra small halter top that had a skull on it.

"Perfect." Kelly said smiling.

Moncia looked at her with a evil smile and started to put on her make up and smiled once it was done. Kelly walked up behind Moncia and started to play with her hair.

"Come on lets go get the hair people to do your hair so we can dye it black and maybe put purple and green strikes in it." Kelly said smiling.

Kelly grabbed the clothes as they walked out of the room. They got to the place and hair styliest Diana was waiting with the hair dye. Moncia looked at her hair once more in the mirror and then put her hands over her face as they started to work on her hair. Kelly just laughed at her as Diana started to go to work on her hair.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" shouted Moncia laughing.

"I can't either. You looked so cute with the brown hair." said a deep voice.

All three girls turned around and saw Frankie standing there looking at them. Kelly and Diana looked at each other and walked away letting the color set.

"You are going to be my groupie so that means I have to fit in somehow. I am getting purple and green strikes." Moncia said laughing at his face.

"That is the truth but you could have left the hair." Frankie said as the girls came back.

Diana grabbed Moncia's shoulder and they went to the sink and they took out all the black. Frankie waved at them as they went to work yet again on the colors for Moncia's hair. It took the girls about a hour and half to finish Moncia's hair.

"Open your eyes and look in the mirror." Kelly said tapping Moncia on the shoulder.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked in the mirror and noticed that they had also styled her hair and it was in pony tail and the curls were hanging down. She looked in the mirror once more then looked at the girls and hugged them tightly around the neck. Kelly smiled as she handed her the clothes they picked out for her to wear to the ring. Moncia grabbed the clothes and ran into the changing room and walked out and got some cat sound from the girls.

"I might try and take your man Kelly you might want to watch out." joked Moncia laughing as Kelly linked arms with her and they went back to the locker room.

Locker Room

Kelly opened the door and stepped into the room and leaned against the door as all the guys looked up from what they were doing.

"Alright guys I want you to meet the new Moncia." Kelly said opening the door.

She slowly walked into the room as all the guys had wide eyes.

"This is different." Matt said taking her hand and turning her around showing her off.

"Your name is going ot be Alarica it means all-powerful or ruler of all." Scott said smiling.

Frankie looked her up and down and smiled. _Wow she is hot_..he thought smiling but then shook his head. _Dude you can't think that. You have a girlfriend. Ok you can think but damn it she is your friend!.._

Moncia smiled at the guys they all walked towards the tunnel to get ready for the show.


	4. Chapter 4

**Imapact**

"Kaz just lost his match against Petey Williams so we know what that means." Don said looking at Mike.

Raven and Havoc walked out with kendo sticks and marching to the ring for the punishment. Martyr was already in the ring and waiting on the other two members.

"I dont see how this is going to help anything." Mike said as Raven kept telling him to get on his knees.

Kaz wasn't doing what he was told then he just got on his knees and was getting ready to be hit when "Over the hill and Far Away" by Nightwish hit and the crowd looked towards the tunnel. A girl walked out onto the stage and Raven looked towards the tunnel and put the cane down.

"Who is that gothic looking woman?" asked Mike.

"I dont know who that is but it seems that she isn't happy about what is going on. Her face says that." replied Don kind of smiling.

The young lady got into the ring and looked at Kaz then back at Raven and grabbed the kindo stick from Havoc and pointed for Kaz to turn back around. Raven moved out of the way and looked at her as she took a swing and hit Kaz in the back hard with the stick. He held his fist tight as Raven did it again. Martyr handed a microphone to Raven.

"This is Alarica.." Raven said putting the microphone down.

Alarica looked at him then at Kaz. She walked over to him and pulled him up and smiled at him as they all got out of the ring and walked towards the back.

**Backstage**

Moncia was the first to get back after her little debut. Frankie sat down in a chair and leaned foward. She couldn't help but laugh at him. He pulled her over and put his head on her stomach. Matt and Scott looked at them as they passed. Moncia started to rub his back she knew it was sting from the hits from the cane. Right as she stopped rubbing his back Alana pulled her away from him making Moncia hit the wall.

"What the hell!" shouted Moncia looking at her holding her head.

"Like I told you and that bitch KElly leave us alone!" shouted Candy pointing at Moncia.

Moncia couldn't believe what was going on. She was hearing the same stuff from the this girl again. Moncia couldn't take it anymore and punched Candy right in the mouth making Frankie look at her then at Candy who was on the floor holding her jaw in shock.

"I couldn't take it anymore Frankie I am sorry." Moncia said walking off upset.

He watched her go then turned around and looked at Candy who was holding her hand out for him to help her up.

"Don't just stand there help me up!" shouted Candy as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up from off the floor.

Frankie put his arm around her shoulder and she pushed him away and looked at him.

"You just sat there and looked at her and you let her punch me in the jaw what is up with that Frankie?" asked Candy looking at him with her hands on her hips.

"Hey when two girls fight I am not going to get nail claw marks on me unless it has to do with sex ok? But hey you did have it coming you know." Frankie said laughing just a bit.

Candy's eyes got big as he finished his comment. She smacked him in the face and held onto her jaw and looked at him.

"You know what? You can have that bitch and who ever else she comes along with but don't forget Frankie there isn't anyone other then me that will want you!" She shouted as she walked out of the arena upset.

Frankie held the side of his face and walked down the hallway.

**Locker Room**

"You actually punched her?" asked Scott.

Moncia nodded at him and laughed as they kept asking questions.

"I heard what was said in here before and I couldn't take it! She threw me against the wall because I was rubbing Frankie's back that is now extremely red but hey! Whatever." Moncia said laughing.

Right as she finished her comment the door open and Frankie walked into the room moving his jaw and looking at them.

"What?" asked Frankie.

"Nothing." All of them said at the same time.

Kelly sat down in Scott's lap and looked at Moncia.

"So did you enjoy your first day?" asked Kelly smiling.

"Yes I did it was really fun to hit a guy in the back with a Kendo." Moncia replied laughing. "I didn't hurt you did I?" she added looking at him.

Frankie looked up from his bag.

"You didn't hurt me to much but it did hurt." Frankie replied.

Scott looked at the door then at Frankie.

"Where is Candy I kind of figured she would be coming to the back." Scott said looking at him.

"She left and we broke up by the way." Frankie said going into the shower to change.

Everyone looked at Moncia who had a kind of a smirk on her face. Moncia realized everyone was looking at her she stopped smiling.

"I'm sorry you guys broke up." Moncia said as she got up and walked out of the locker room leaving the guys alone.

Moncia closed the door and leaned against the door.

"great." whispered Moncia laughing.

"You know the first sign of going crazy is speaking to your self right?" said a deep voice.

Monica jumped a bit and turned around and saw Alex walking up to her.

"Don't do that! You scared me." Moncia said laughing.

"Sorry sweetie." Alex said kissing her cheek.

Moncia smiled at him as she started towards her room. Alex followed her and put his arms around her shoulder and looked at her.

"You heard that your lover boy is single?" asked Alex as they got to her roo.

"I heard alright he told us. But I hope I didn't do it." Moncia said looking at Alex.

"Dude, you didn't break them up believe me. They should have been over a long time ago. She was only dating him to support her shopping habit." Alex replied as he closed the door.

Moncia rolled her eyes at him as she sat down on in the chair. She leaned back and closed her eyes and then smiled.

"Alex get your hand off my ass." Moncia said laughing.

"BUT! i like it!" shouted Alex pouting.

She couldn't help but laugh at him as he pulled his hand away from her ass. She looked at him and smiled.

"Your my best friend Alex but I need to get a boyfriend." Moncia said laughing.

"Why don't you go after Frankie?" asked Alex laughing.

She turned around and smacked him in the head. Right as she hit him he kissed her on the lips which shocked her. Moncia pushed him away from her and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Ok why did you do that?" asked Moncia looking at him with her hand over her mouth.

"I dont know but I think you might want to look towards the door." Alex said pointing at the door.

She turned around and saw Frankie there with kind of a sad face but didn't say anything just looked at them.

"Uh Uh Uh I was sent here by Kelly she wanted to see if you wanted to go Shopping on Friday." Frankie said looking at Moncia.

"Ok I'll go." Moncia said to him as he nodded at her.

He walked out of the room and closed the door once the door was shut Moncia turned and looked at Alex with a shocked face.

"Did you do that to piss him off?" asked Moncia.

"Nope I didn't." replied Alex smiling. "I did it to move things along." he added.

She rolled her eyes at him and started to work on some of the outfits that were dropped off for her to work things on.

"I'll go." Alex said kissing her on the head and walking out.

Moncia just looked at him as the door closed.

"To move what along? There isn't anything to move." whispered Moncia as she worked on Sonjay's coat.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Moncia are you done?" asked Alex as he knocked on the door. 

He didn't get any answer so he opened the door and saw Moncia asleep with her head down on the desk. He laughed at her and shook her a bit and she woke up and smiled at him a bit.

"Come on baby lets go get something to eat." Alex said picking up her bag and putting it on its shoulder.

Moncia got up and moved around to wake up her legs. Alex put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm taking you out to eat dinner." Alex said as they closed her door and locked it.

"Yay!"Moncia said laughing at him.

They got outside and went over to his car. Alex put their things in the trunk of this car. Moncia got into the passenger side while Alex got into the driver seat.

"Where do you want to eat at?" ask Alex as he started down the road.

"Since its late how about maybe Wendy's or Taco Bells. I don't mind I just want something in my stomach since you guys stop my fruit this afternoon" replied Moncia laughing.

Alex nodded at her as he pulled into Taco Bell parking lot. Moncia smiled at him as they got out. She waited on him as he locked the car.

"Come on dude!" Moncia said grabbing his hand and walking into the building.

She sat down and Alex went up to the counter and ordered for their dinner. Moncia put her head down on the table and smiled at him as he brought he food.

"I got you some soft tacos." Alex said putting it in front of her.

"Thank you!" Moncia said laughing.

Moncia leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She took a sip of the diet coke that he also got.

"Tell me more about your self." Alex asked as he took a bite of his taco.

Moncia swallowed a piece of her food and wiped her mouth and looked up at him trying to figure out what she was going to say to him.

"Well here is a piece of information that most people really dont have any idea about. I have dated Jeff Jarret." Moncia said looking at him as he got wide eyes.

Alex almost chocked on his food making Moncia laugh at him.

"You dated the boss man?" asked Alex lookin at her.

"Yes I dated him." replied Moncia laughing.

Right as she finished her comment the chair beside her was pulled out and she looked up and saw Jeff standing there.

"Speaking of the boss." Alex said laughing.

"Hey Alex." replied Jeff laughing.

Moncia hugged him and smiled up at him as he sat down beside her.

"I wanted to say that you did good tonight." Jeff said looking at her.

"Thanks I had fun I hope to do more." replied Moncia laughing.

She took a sip of her drink and out of the blue Jeff kissed her on the lips. Her eyes got big and looked at him as he pulled away.

"Why did you just kiss me?" asked Moncia touching her lips.

"I felt like it plus I miss you." Jeff said touching her face.

She looked at Alex out of the corner of her and looked down then looked back at Jeff.

"I am here on a date with my new boyfriend so if you wouldn't mind could you leave?" asked Moncia smiling and butting her eye lashes.

She couldn't help but laugh as he left the building. Alex didn't say a word to her he just kept on looking down.

"Alex are you ok?" asked Moncia looking at him.

"I'm shocked he kissed you in front of me. I'm your boyfriend." Alex said laughing.

Moncia busted out laughing and looked at him with a smile on her face.

"You know since I told the boss man we date that means we have to act like we date." Moncia said laughing.

Right as she finished her comment Alex was grinning like a kid in a candy shop. Alex pushed his food to her side of the table and got up and ran over to the side and sat down beside her and smiled brightly.

"Your a mess." Moncia said as she took another bite of her food.

"I might be a mess but you just told the boss man your dating em so that means you have to love this mess." Alex said laughing.

She shook her head at him as she finished her food. Moncia put her head on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Alright we have to figure somethings out. How long have we been going out?" asked Alex looking down at her.

Moncia looked around the room and smiled at a old couple who were eating.

"How about mmm 9 months?" asked Moncia.

"Alright 9 months it is." Alex said throwing the trash away.

She got up and walked over to him and grabbed his hand as they past the old couple.

"Alright Moncia Williams you have been my girlfriend for 9 months and your smoking in bed." Alex said laughing.

Moncia's eyes got big and looked at him and smiled.

"I am going have to show you so you can tell them." Moncia said smirking at him.

"Really?" asked Alex with his bright eyes shining.

"NO!" shouted Moncia laughing as he unlocked the doors to the car.

He pouted at her as she got into the car. Moncia smirked a little bit then turned and looked at him and grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips deeply. Alex kissed back and put his hand on her face and deepened the kiss.

"Wow." whispered Moncia laughing.

"Big time Wow." Alex said looking forward and saw Frankie standing there with a shocked looked. "Did you know that Frankie was looking?" he added.

Once she heard Frankie's name come out of Alex's mouth she turned her head forward and looked into the parking lot and saw Frankie staring at them as if he saw a ghost. Moncia looked back at Alex then got out of the car while Alex got out and stood behind the door.

"Frankie? It isn't what it looks like." Moncia said looking at him.

She tried to touch his arm and he pulled away from her and didn't say a word to her. Frankie looked at Alex then just got into his car leaving them alone in the parking lot.

"Come on lets go." Alex said looking at her.

Moncia was about to cry but then she stopped her self and looked at him and nodded. She walked back to the car and got in. Alex knew something was wrong with his best friend but didn't bother to push things any futher that night.

"Take me back to the arena. I want my car." whispered Moncia.

"Ok." Alex simply replied as he went down the road.

It took them about 20 minutes to back to the arena. Neither one of them said anything ot each other. Alex pulled his car into the spot beside hers. She got out of the car as Alex poped the trunk. She got her things out of it and closed it hard making Alex turn off the car and got out.

"What the hell is your problem?" asked Alex looking at her as she took her keys out and put her bag in her trunk.

She turned around and looked at him.

"You could have warned me that he was there!" shouted Moncia unlocking her doors.

"I didn't know he was there!" Alex said pointing at her.

Moncia growled at him and pushed his finger away from her body.

"What ever Alex I'll see you tomorrow or whenever." Monica said upset and got into her car and pulled off leaving Alex alone in the parking lot.

"You have no idea that I really love you and its not a act." whispered Alex as walked to his car and got into his car leaving also and alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Moncia raced down the road in her car trying to keep from crying as she pulled into her drive way. She looked slowly out the window and looked out her house.

"Girl when are you going to get some one in there so you wont be alone." whispered Moncia to her self as she got out of her car.

She didn't bother to get her bag out of the trunk of her car. Moncia sat down on her steps of her house and looked around her yard. She only had her self and her dog missy who was a boxer and lived in the house.

"Get over your self." Moncia whispered laughing a bit.

She looked up at the sky then got up from the steps pushing her self up. Moncia locked her car with the remote thing. She unlocked her door and walked into the house and turned on the lights.

"Missy!" shouted Moncia as she closed the door.

Moncia walked into the door way into the living room and saw Missy sitting on the couch looking up at her and waging her bob tail.

"Baby!" shouted Moncia laughing.

She walked over to the dog and sat down on the couch beside her and the boxer just attacked her with licks to the face. Moncia laughed loudly as Missy stopped and put her head in Moncia's lap.

"You need a play mate." Moncia said petting the dogs head laughing as the dog licked her hand telling her she agreed with the comment.

Moncia grabbed her remote from the side table and turned the TV on and just put it on a music channel and the let the music play. Right as she was about to go to sleep there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" shouted Moncia pushing the dog off her lap.

"Me!" shouted Alex.

Moncia growled just a bit as she opened the door and looked at him with a annoyed look on her face.

"What do you want?" asked Moncia.

"I need to talk to you is that a bad thing?" asked Alex looking down at her.

"I guess it is." Moncia said moving out of the way for him to come into the house.

Right as Missy saw him she started to bark loudly making Alex just a little bit as he saw the boxer on the floor. Monica laughed at him as she closed the door. She walked into the room petted Missy on the head making her calm down.

"Get that dog." Alex said as he sat down on the couch.

"I wont get my dog away from you Alex but what do you want to talk to me about?" asked Moncia looking up at him petting Missy on the back.

Alex looked at her then looked at Missy who was kind of growling then leaned back against the couch.

"I wanted to tell you that I do love you. It isn't a joke to me!" shouted Alex towards Moncia making her jerk and making Missy snap at him.

"WHAT?!" shouted Moncia getting up from the couch looking at him.

"What in the hell do I have to do to prove it to you!' shouted Alex pushing up from the couch.

Missy looked at both of them as each other them were talking. Moncia shook her head at him then looked down at the floor then back at him.

"Alex you are my best friend! I DONT LOVE YOU LIKE THAT!" shouted Moncia as Missy walked out of the room not wanting to hear the fight.

"What is up with you then? Why you are flirting with me? Why are you treating as if I am your boyfriend!?" shouted Alex getting in her face.

Right as he finished his comment Moncia slapped him hard in the face and looked at him with a upset look on her face.

"Don't you ever and I mean EVER get in my face again Patrick Alexander Martin!" shouted Moncia looking at him as he looked at her. "I wont do this whole fake relationship with you! I hate you! you hear me? I HATE YOU!" she added.

Right as she fnished her comment Alex walked out of her house leaving Moncia alone. She ran to her door and snatched it open and looked as Alex went down the street. She slammed her door shut and locked the door once more. She slide down the door and started to cry. She didn't have that many friends and she just lost her one.

"Missy!" shouted Moncia crying.

The dog ran to her owner and got between her legs and started to lick her face of the tears. Moncia held onto the dog and cried.

"Come on baby lets go to bed." whispered Moncia as she got up from the floor.

The dog just barked as Moncia turned off the lights for downstairs. Missy followed her owner up the stairs. Right as she got to the top of the stair she turned on the lights to the upstairs.

"I'm going to go take a shower Missy go get the bed warm for me baby." Moncia said laughing as she wiped the tears away.

Missy walked into the bedroom while Moncia walked into the bathroom. Moncia looked into the mirror and just looked at her make up that was running down her face. She turned on the shower making sure the water was nice and hot.

"Get over your self Moncia Frankie doesn't want you." whispered Moncia as she wiped the make up away with a wash cloth.

She started to shed her clothes and got into the shower. She moaned as the water touched her body. She put her head under the water right away closing her eyes. Moncia stayed in the shower for about 25 minutes. She turned the shower off and grabbed the towel that was hanging on the rack beside the shower and wraped it around her.

"I feel some what better." Moncia whispered as she turned the light off and walked out.

She walked into her bedroom and turned the light on and saw Missy asleep on the bed. Moncia laughed a little bit and walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of thongs, pair of pj pants, and a halter top that matches.

"I am going to go to bed tonight Missy no TV." Moncia said laughing.

She changed into the clothes she picked to sleep in. Missy moved to the other side of the bed so Moncia could get in. Moncia turned off the lights to the hallway and the lights to her bedroom.

"Goodnite Missy." whispered Moncia as she crawled into the bed.

Missy replied with a little bark making Moncia smile as she faded into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Moncia woke up by the sound banging on her door. She groaned just a bit and sat up on the bed as Missy kept on barking downstairs. Moncia grabbed a housecoat and put it on as she walked down the stairs. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 2 in the afternoon.

"Wow" whispered Moncia as she got to the door.

She opened the door and saw Brian James (BG James) standing there with a cocky smile on his face as he noticed what she was wearing.

"What do you want?" asked Moncia looking at him with a smirk on her face as she leaned against the door frame.

"Well babydoll if you get ready I am going to take you out to eat. I promise Alex or Frankie wont be there. I heard what happen." Brian said looking at Moncia's face who went pale.

Brian walked into the house and closed the door and put his arm around Moncia's shoulder and lead her into the living room where Missy was hopping up down trying to get Brian's attention.

"Missy baby once I tend to your mommy I promise I'll show you some attention baby but please." Brian said laughing as the dog went away.

Moncia looked at Brian as she brought her legs up onto the couch and hide her face behind her legs so Brian couldn't see her face.

"Monica I've known you since you use to come on the road to with your brother Adam. Come on dont let some guy get to you." Brian said rubbing her back.

"Alex was my best friend and Brian I am in love with a guy who doesn't want me!" shouted Moncia as she started to cry.

"Are you about to start?" asked Brian looking at her with a raised eye brow.

Right as he finished his comment Moncia grabbed a pillow and hit him in the face with it. Brian just laughed at her and held onto her hand.

"Go up stairs shorty and get dressed." Brian said nodding towards upstairs.

"Ok thank you Brian." Moncia said kissing him on the cheek making him blushing making her laugh even more.

She walked past him and went up stairs leaving Missy and Brian alone in the living room.

"Come on Missy!" shouted Brian as the boxer took running and jumped into his lap and started to licking him in the face.

It took Moncia about 20 minutes to get ready. She put on a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt that said Princess on it and her tator shoes(the brown thingies you slide in). She walked down the stairs and saw Brian playing with Missy in the living room with her pull rope.

"Ok guys I'm ready." Moncia said loudly making Brian look up at her laughing.

He got up from the floor and dusted him self up and walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Now my little lady. We aren't going out by the way. I am going to take you to my house and girlie I am going to show some of my new cooking skills." Brian said smiling.

"Oh great you better not kill me! I'm to young to die!" Moncia said putting her hands up laughing at him.

He rolled his eyes at her as they got into his truck. Moncia hopped into truck laughing as he poked her in the side. She moved against the door and tried to get away from him. Brian laughed at her as they went down the street.

"How did you hear what happen?" asked Moncia looking at him as she put her hair up in a pony tail.

"Well honestly Shorty. Jeff told me. He said that he tried to get you back and you wouldn't take him and you were dating Alex. He saw you guys kiss in the parking lot and you getting out and trying to talk to Frankie but it didn't work and he left. He followed you from the arena after you got your car and well you know the rest." Brian said as he stopped at a redlight.

Her eyes were now big and she was shaking her head as he started to go again.

"That doesn't shock me one bit. Jeff was always the one who kept tabs on me no matter where the hell I went." Monica said as she looked at Brian.

"Can you blame him?" asked Brian looking at Moncia. " You were always the one that all the guys in the locker room wanted to hooked up with." he added.

"I don't blame him for keeping tabs but he didn't have to go and cheat on him with that damn ex wife of his Brian. He could have said that he wanted her. I would have been like ok what ever take her." replied Moncia as they pulled into Brian'a yard.

Brian put the truck park and looked at her as she took her seat belt off.

" When he said he wanted to break up with you do you even remember how you acted?" asked Brian looking at her.

"Yes I did. I was upset and crying because he said that he had cheated on me and he didn't want me anymore." whispered Moncia as she got out of the truck slamming the door.

Brian shook his head at her as he got out of the truck and closed the door and walked over to where Moncia was.

"You acted like you lost a kid." Brian said looking at her.

" I did!" shouted Moncia towards Brian who had wide eyes.

Brian unlocked the door to his house and walked in. Moncia walked into the house behind and closed the door behind her.

"I lost the baby the day before and I told Jeff that day that I lost that baby he thought I was lieing about ever being pregnant so he broke up with me." Moncia said knowing Brian would ask sometime.

"I wasn't going to ask Moncia it isn't my business to know." Brian said handing her a bottle of coke.

She took it from him and nodded at him. Moncia sat down in a chair at the table and watched as Brian started to cook lunch for her.

"Do you remember when I first actually came to TNA and you guys were so shocked?" asked Moncia laughed.

"Oh I remember alright. You were brought in by Frankie you were soaked like a drowned rat. It had poured down rain that day." Brian said laughing as he put the chicken into the oven.

He washed his hands and sat down in the chair across from Moncia.

"I was so mad becuase you forgot to come and get me!" laughed Moncia.

"Hey! I still maintain what I said. I was no told!" Brian said putting his hands up in the air.

She shook her head at him and took a sip of the coke he had given her. She looked around the kitchen and smiled.

"What you making me?" asked Moncia trying to get up some information.

"I am going to make you baked chicken that will be cover with cream of mushroom soup then a salad and a baked potatoe." Brian said smiling.

Right as he finished his comment Moncia had a bright smile on her face making Brian give her a question look.

"What?" asked Brian laughing.

"Your making me Matt Hardy's favorite dinner? How nice sweetie." Moncia said laughing. "Is there something you want to tell us like you are a Hardy Boyz stalker?" she added looking at him with a smirk.

"HELL NO!" shouted Brian laughing.

"Are you sure you aren't gay?" asked Moncia acting like a gay guy asking him the question.

He gave her a evil eye making her laugh even more.

"You have slept with me do you honestly think I am gay?" asked Brian looking at her with a raised eye brow.

She went to say something but she stopped her self and just laughed at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Moncia and Brian spent hours laughing and teasing each other over lunch.

"You are just a crazy person." Moncia said putting her plate in the sink.

"Thanks but did you just figure that out?" asked Brian as he walked up beside her and started to wash the dishes that were in the sink.

Moncia grabbed a glass from the counter top and got a drink of water and sat down on the counter top and looked at Brian as he started to wash dishes.

"Do you think I'll find that one person for me?" asked Moncia putting the cup into the sink for him to wash.

Brian looked up from the sink and smiled at her.

"Shorty you will find a person no doubt about that but you just looking at that one person." replied Brian kissing her on the cheek.

Moncia smiled at him as her cell phone went off. She hopped off the counter and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and flipped it open with a smile on her face. (Phone on speaker)

"Hey Adam!" Moncia said laughing.

_"Hey Baby sister! How are you doing?" _

"I am doing alright. I just spent a full afternoon with Brian we had a lunch at his house that I needed." replied Moncia smiling.

_"I just got a free minute so I thought I'd see how you are doing. Plus there is a guy who wants to talk to you." Adam said laughing. _

Moncia looked at Brian who was giving her a look.

_"Hey Sugar!" shouted a deep voice. _

"RANDY!" shouted Moncia mocking him making her laugh.

_"I just wanted to say Hey to my shorty so I'll talk to you later. Me and Adam have to go so I'll call you later." Randy said before hanging up. _

Moncia laughed as she hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket and looked at Brian who was smirking at her.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Moncia putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing kid. Come on its 7 lets get you to the house again." Brian said pushing her out of the door.

Moncia laughed at him as they walked outside. Moncia smiled as she grabbed the keys from him and waved them in the air. She took off running down the road laughing.

"Come back here shorty! I am to old to go after you!" shouted Brian as he stood on the side of the street.

"Come on you old man! Your only 36!" shouted Moncia stopping in the street looking at him with a goofy smile.

"You did not just call me old." Brian said looking at her.

Moncia just smiled at him and started to slowly walk backwards. Brian took off running chasing her down the street. Moncia was laughing extremely hard when he grabbed her around the waist and picked her up in the air making her laugh.

"Ok Who is old now?" asked Brian smiling as he carried her back to the truck putting her in the driver seat. "if you wanted to drive all you had to do was ask." he added laughing.

She put the keys in and stuck her tongue out at him as he got into the truck.

"You are really evil!" shouted Moncia laughing as she pulled out of the drive way.

She put the car in drive and started down the road as Brian just laughed at her. Moncia shook her head and looked at him with a smile.

"I hope that you and Joanna work out. You need a good girl." Moncia said looking at him.

"I plan on asking her to marry me this weekend at the lake house." replied Brian as they pulled up into Moncia's drveway where they saw Alex's car sitting on the side of the road.

Moncia looked at Brian as she put the car in park and turned it off. She got out slowly and looked around her yard and didn't see Alex. She walked up to her porch and saw Alex sitting on the swing waiting on her.

"What do you want Alex?" asked Moncia crossing her arms looking at him.

Alex looked up at the sound of her voice. He looked as if he hadn't slept at all.

"Why do you hate me? I haven't done anything." Alex said looking at her.

"Alex I told you that I didn't love you like that. You are are the sweetest person I know without a doubt that you are but you have to know that I only like you as a friend!!" Moncia said looking at her with a upset voice.

She looked at Brian who walked up on the porch steps and looked at Alex.

"You are my best friend Alex I dont want to ruin our friendship but I can't do the whole fake relationship things with you. That would be wrong to you and wrong to me. I'm not in love with you for heavens sakes. I am in love with Frankie who doesn't even know!" shouted Moncia looking at him.

"How can you be in love with someone who doesn't even know that you are there Moncia! I have loved you since I saw you come into TNA looking like a damn drowned rat but no you end up having a crush on the worst man anyone can one on." Alex said looking at Moncia who was taken back by what he said.

Before she could anything else to him he walked off the porch and got into his car and just sped away. She shook her head and unlocked the door and walked into the house with Brian close behind her.

"Moncia dont let him get to you ok? he is hurt because he just found out that the girl who he is in love with doesn't love him like that." Brain said as he closed the door.

"But why can't he accept it?" asked Moncia looking up at him.

"Uhh we are men and we don't like rejection that well?" asked Brian laughing.

Moncia laughed at him and then walked into the kitchen and put some water in Missy water bowl and sat down in a chair and looked at him as he walked over towards her.

"Maybe I should give up on Frankie." whispered Moncia making Brian shake his head.

"Shorty listen to me and listen closely. Dont you ever give up on something that you want. That is the worse thing you can do. Follow your heart and be with someone. That is what I did with Joanna." Brian said as Moncia got up from the chair. "Most people thought she was a slut and whore but I didn't believe them." he added.

Moncia rolled her eyes at him. She knew this wasnt' the same thing about her and Frankie.

"Maybe I should just give up Brian really. I can't just have a crush on someone for ever. Hell I've tried to talk to him since I've been here but it didn't do anything good." Moncia said grabbing a bottle of water from a case on the floor.

"Do what you want to do Moncia no one can make the choice for you. I am not going to do it for you. Your Shorty and I'm BG James and babydoll we are a good team but that not that good." Brian said laughing.

Moncia just busted out laughing and looked at Brian like he was crazy.

"Did anyone else tell you that you are good at making someone feel better?" asked Moncia kissing his cheek.

"Yes I did but i want another kiss right here.." Brian said pointing to his other cheek.

She giggled and kissed him on the other cheek and hugged him tight then pulled him into the living room.

"Lets watch a movie!" shouted Brian laughing as he sat down on the couch.

"Ok then its my house so we will watch...THE NOTEBOOK!" Moncia said smiling.

"NO!!!!!!" shouted Brian laughing.

Moncia laughed as she put the movie in the DVD player and smiled at him brightly.

"My house my rules." Moncia said laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

Moncia opened her eyes slowly and looked around then noticed that the movie was back on the menu. She looked down around her stomach and noticed that Brian had his arm around her waist. She must have fallen asleep on his chest.

"I am not going to fall for him." Thought Moncia as she got up from the couch.

As she turned around she saw Missy waking up also. She jumped down from the couch and looked up at Moncia who was smiling.

"Come on lets go get something to drink girl." whispered Moncia as she walked into the kitchen.

Missy followed behind her owner as she walked into the kitchen. Moncia grabbed the water bowel from the floor and put some water in it. She put it back down on the floor right as she put it on the floor there was knock on the door making her jerk and Missy bark.

"What the hell?!" whispered Moncia loudly as she walked over to the kitchen door.

She opened the door and saw Frankie looking at her.

"Can I help you?" asked Moncia yawning.

"Did I wake you?" asked Frankie looking at her.

All she did was shake her head no as she let him into the house. Frankie looked at Missy who was growling at him.

"Missy stop it!" Moncia ordered and the dog did what she was told.

Frankie sat down in a chair at the table and looked at Moncia as she got a glass of ice tea. She looked at him with a simple smile.

"I wanted you to be the first to know that I am going to be a father." Frankie said looking at Moncia who had wide eyes now.

"Let me guess Candy?" asked Monica looking at him with a smart ass look on her face.

Frankie nodded at her. She drunk her tea fast and put the glass on the table and looked at him with just a numb face.

"I hope your happy with her." Moncia said as she got up and walked to the door.

She opened the door and Frankie just got up from the chair and walked out of the house. Before he walked out of the house Moncia grabbed his arm and looked at him.

"You know that moment that I met you I was crazy in love with you but now it I see that you are the biggest fool ever." Moncia said smirking at him.

She let him go and pushed him out the door then closed it. She locked the door and heard some clapping behind her. Moncia turned around smiling and saw Brian standing her clapping.

"Shorty is growing up." Brian said hugging her by the shoulders.

Moncia couldn't help but laugh at him as they walked into the living room and saw that it was almost 12 midnight. Brian looked at her and smiled.

"I guess that I should head home Shorty." Brian said grabbing his keys from the table.

"Alright but be care ok?" Moncia said as they walked towards the front door.

Brian walked out and Moncia watched him as he got in and then went down the road. She walked back into the house and locked the door and turned off everything down stairs. Missy was at the top of the stairs waiting on Moncia to get up the stairs to go to the bed.

"Missy lets go." Moncia said walking up the stairs and turned off the lights.

**Next Day**

Moncia woke up with the sound of her alarm clock going off. She groaned as she sat up looking at Missy who was sleeping on Moncia's stomach.

"Wake up Missy. I have to go to a photoshoot for being with that damn group." Moncia said looking at Missy who moved off of her owners stomach.

She laughed at her as she walked over to dresser and pulled out a pair of low rider jeans, a white set of bra and panties, and then a white halter top that had LAX on it. Moncia got dressed and smiled at her self as she looked in the mirror.

"I look hot." Moncia said laughing.

Missy barked in agreement as she walked down stairs. Moncia grabbed her shoes from under the bed and put them on. She jogged down stairs and gave Missy her food and water.

"What can I eat for breakfast?" asked Moncia to Missy as she looked around the kitchen.

She found a box of pancake mix. Moncia smiled since she hadn't make them at all since she got it. Moncia made 2 pancakes before the door bell rang. She groaned and looked at the clock and it said 9:30.

"Who is it?" shouted Moncia walking into the living room.

"ME!" shouted a girl voice.

Moncia open the door and saw Christy smiling at her.

"I'm eating so when I get done we can go." Moncia said as Christy walked in smiling and perky.

"Ok no problem but I have a question I heard that you were really good friends with Brian I wanted to know if you would mind if I went out with him." Christy said looking at Moncia who took a bite of her food.

Moncia couldn't help but feel a hint of jealously but smiled trying to cover it up and swallowed her food.

"I dont mind. I mean he isn't my ex or anything. I just slept with him once or twice or maybe three times but I don't mind." Moncia said still eating. "plus he has a girlfriend." she added

Christy smiled at her with a evil smile.

"Not for long." Christy said smirking at her.

Moncia looked at Christy as she grabbed her pocket book and keys to her house. She grabbed a bottle of water from the table as Christy got up.

"Come on lets go a head to the studio." Moncia said walking out of the house.

"I am happy about you join TNA as a wrestler since I know that you can fight." Christy said as they both got into Christy's BMW.

Moncia grabbed her cell phone from her pocket book and texted her friend Charles(Konnan). Christy looked at Moncia and knew something was up but didn't say anything.

"Christy do you think that I am good enough to be in Serotonin? I look like a Mexican because of my hair and tan." Moncia said laughing.

"You are good enough believe me on that Moncia but I would have put you with LAX because I know how good of friends you are with Charles and Shawn." Christy said as they pulled into the arena parking lot.

Moncia smiled at Christy as she parked her car near the doors. She looked around the parking lot and saw Charles waiting on her.

"Cica you should have been in LAX since you have all the outfits." Charles said laughing at her.

"I dont care who I'm with Charles in TNA as long as I am in it." replied Moncia hugging him as he helped her out of the car.

Christy walked around the car and got a hug from Charles as well. All three of them walked into the arena.

"We have a photo shoot to do so I'll talk to you later." Moncia said walking towards the tunnels where the photographer was.

"Ok sweetie later." Charles said walking away from the girls.

Christy and Moncia walked up the tunnels and waved at Traci and Gail.

"Welcome to the photoshoot girls." Justin said as he shook hands with them.

Moncia smiled at him and sat down in the chair that had her name on it. Ashlee walked up and smiled at her.

"You are going to be wearing some lingerie so we need to make sure that we do something sexy." Ashlee said smiling.

Right as the word lingerie came out of her mouth Moncia's eyes got big and looked in the mirror.

"Don't be nervous. Justin is a good guy if you are nervous he will help you warm up. But not in the sexual way." Ashlee said laughing.

"I am not nervous at all Ashlee its just that I have a scar like on my hip because of something." Moncia said looking at her.

"You mean the scar that you got from that?" asked Ashlee looking at Moncia who only nodded at her.

Ashlee walked over to the table that had the outfits on it. She looked through the outfits while Moncia did her make up.

"I got it!" shouted Ashlee laughing.

She walked back over to Moncia and held up a black and red corset that had matching thong. It was laced down the middle and had some garters too.

"Wow." Moncia said looking it over.

Justin looked at Moncia as Ashlee straighten her hair and brushed it. Moncia wakled over to Justin and the girls.

"Wow." Christy said looking at Moncia as she walked out of the changing room.

Justin put down the white fur rug as Moncia walked over in her black highheels. She looked really nervous and smiled.

"I want you to just pose anyway you want." Justin said looking Moncia over making her blush.

All three of the girls laughed at Moncia as they watched her from their chairs. Moncia sat down on the rug and was holding her self up with her right arm and her left arm was behind her arm and looked at the camera.

"Thats it!" shouted Justin as he snapped the picture.

Moncia just started to pose any many diffnere poses and smiled at the girls as she got up from the rug and grabbed a robe from Ashlee and put it on.

"You did it good." Ashlee said as Moncia smiled at her.

All the girls did their shoots and smiled as Justing brought over the poofs for them to look at. Moncia picked out the very first one out to be the very best one.

"I want that one to be on the site." Moncia said smiling.

"Ok done." Justin said marking it.

All the girls picked out the ones they liked out of all of them.

"Everyone get changed and go home or go out do something for fun." Justin said laughing.

Moncia changed into her street clothes as Christy put the outfit in her bag. Moncia smiled as she put her hair up in a pony tail.

"I need my glasses can you hand them to me. they are in the front of my bag." Moncia said pointing at her bag.

Christy looked in the bag and handed the case to Moncia who put her glasses on and lookeda t Christy who was smiling.

"You look like one of those little school girls." Christy said laughing.

"Shut up." Moncia said laughing.

"Come on I'll take you to lunch." Christy said putting her arm around Moncia's shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

Christy pulled her BMW into Gossip's Carbbean Restaurant as Moncia put her cell phone in her pocket and looked around.

"You did a good choice." Moncia said as she got out of the car.

She walked around the car and smiled as Christy got out. The girls linked arms and walked in with alot of people staring but not bothering them. Christy's cell went off and smiled as Moncia looked around.

"Brian is going to be joining us soon." Christy said smiling like a kid in a candy store.

"Oh great joy. I spent all day yesterday with him and now I get to spend all day again with him." Moncia said laughing.

Both her and Christy laughed at each other as they started to order their lunch. Moncia got a salad that had fruit on it while Christy just got everything.

"Dude how do you stay so small?" asked Moncia looking at Christy as she finished ordering.

"Working out and other things." Christy replied laughing.

She just shook her head as she noticed Brian walking in the room.

"You future love is here." whispered Moncia upset just a bit.

Christy gave her a questioning look but then turned around and waved Brian over as their food was sat down on the table. Brian sat in the middle of the girls.

"Thanks for inviting me Moncia." Brian said smiling at her.

" I di.." Moncia said before Christy told her to hsut up. "Your welcome." she added rolling her eyes.

Moncia took a sip of her tea while Christy was flirting with Brian like a bitch in heat. Moncia just waned to slam the hell out of both of them but kept her cool by texting Charles.

"I am going to be eating now if you guys don't mind stop flirting!" Moncia said looking at them.

"Sorry didn't know it bothered you." whispered Christy as Brian ordered his food.

Moncia just didn't say anything to her but she just took a bite of her salad. Christy knew something was bothering Moncia once more but yet didn't say a word. _Maybe she likes him...no no no she doesn't she said they grow up together and they slept together but she didn't lik him like that..._Christy thought smiling.

"I am full and I have a friend who is going to come and pick me up so I'll talk to you later." Moncia said putting her money on the tab for the meal and just walked out before anyone could say anything else.

Moncia walked out and saw Charles's car pull into the parking lot. She smiled as she walked around and got in.

"Thank you. I thought I would die." Moncia said laughing as she put her seat belt on.

"Glad to be of service to you." Charles said laughing as he pulled around and went out the exit way.

"Can you believe this? She is flirting with him like no tommorow." Moncia said rolling her eyes.

"It sounds like you like him." Charles said looking at the street.

"Me like Brian? That is wrong." Moncia replied laughing.

"No its not Moncia. I think you guys would make a cute couple but I know who would make a better couple for you." Charles said laughing.

"Oh really? Who do you know that would make a couple with me?" asked Moncia as she yawned but smiling.

"Me!" shouted Charles posing like a gay person making her laugh hard.

Moncia smiled at Charles then looked at him.

"You know that you are my best friend that I can go for anything." Moncia said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

Moncia grabbed his free hand and held onto it. Charles felt a spark so he hoped that Moncia felt it to but she didn't seem to show anything.

"Where am I taking you to?" asked Charles looking at her.

"Home please I want just go swimming in my pool right now." Moncia said nodding towards her street.

Charles nodded at her as he went down her street and to her house. Moncia grabbed her pocket book and smiled at him.

"I'm inviting you come on take a swim come on." Moncia said smiling.

"I dont have anything to swear in." Charles replied looking at her with a pouty face.

"I have some trunks that my brother left here with strings so come on." Moncia said closing the door.

Charles turned off his car and got out as Missy was let out the house. She ran up to Charles who petted her as he walked slowly into the house with his cane.

"I'm going to get my bikini on then I'll get the shorts for you." Moncia said jogging up the stairs.

"I'm not going anywhere." Charles said as he let Missy back in and closed the door.

Moncia ran up to her room taking her shoes and soaks off. She walked over to her closet and opened the door and pulled out her little dresser and pulled out her brightly polka-dot bikini that was very low.

"I hope I don't give the old man a heart attack." Moncia said laughing to her self as she changed.

She grabbed a t-shirt and put it on while as she went to the guest room and grabbed a pair of black and green shorts out of the dresser.

"Here." Moncia said tossing them to Charles who walked into bathroom that was downstairs.

Moncia opened the sliding door that lead to the backyard. She let Missy out and waited on Charles.

"Do you need any help?" asked Moncia as she noticed his cane outside the bathroom.

"Nope." Charles said as he opened the door.

Moncia smiled as he got his cane and walked outside with Moncia close behind him. Moncia closed the door. She took her shirt off making Charles stop walking and look at her.

"Stop drooling Charles it not good." Moncia said laughing.

Moncia laughed as she drived into the poor and looked at him. Charles got into the pool slowly and smiled at her he started to swim.

"You know that you are cute in a bikini?" asked Charles laughing.

Moncia blushed badly and smiled at him.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad your self." Moncia replied smiling at him.

Charles started doing laps and soon Moncia and Charles were trying to out do each other. Moncia hit the wall after doing 25 laps she stood up and smiled at Charles who got to the end and looked at her.

"When did you get so good at swimming laps?" asked Charles looking at her.

"When you have nothing to do on your hands and you have a pool you will learn how to do it." replied Moncia smiling.

Charles nodded at her but held his hip and growled in pain.

"You shouldn't out do your self." Moncia said helping him out of the floor and over to one of the chairs.

"I wanted to out shine you." Charles said laughing at her.

Moncia rolled her eyes as she sat down on the end of the chair and put a ice pack on his side and grabbed her towel and put it around her. She noticed that Missy was now swimming in the pool.

"She is crazy." Moncia said as Charles laughed at the site.

Charles turned Moncia's head and kissed her on the lips. Moncia was taken back by the kiss and pulled away from him and touched her lips.

"Wow I always wanted to know what that felt like." Charles said looking at Moncia who was still shocked by the kiss. "Are you ok?" he added.

All she did was nod at him then got up and ran into the house and straight up to her room.

"I guess that she is going to want me out..." Charles said getting up slowly as he grabbed his cane and soon walked into the house as Missy laid beside the pool.


	11. Chapter 11

Moncia ran up the stairs in a hurry and ran into her bedroom and slamming the door behind her and leaned against the wall and touched her lips.

"I was suppose to feel anything!" shouted Moncia hitting the door behind her.

She walked around her room and looked around then smiled brightly then heard a car turn on. Moncia's eyes got big as she ran down the stairs looking out the sliding door and saw Missy only then she heard the car pull out of her drive way.

"Crap!" shouted Moncia as she dropped the towel and took off running towards the front door.

She opened it and saw Charles looking at her as he went down the road.

"CHARLES!" shouted Moncia doing a Melina scream making him stop the car.

Moncia smiled as the car backed up coming towards her. He pulled back into her drive way a little bit and got out.

"What do you want?" asked Charles looking at her.

She smiled at him as she walked around his car. Moncia walked around the open door and pulled him down then pulled him down and kissed him deeply on the lips. Charles didn't hold back at all. He put his arms around her body and deepen the kiss. Moncia broke the kiss and looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Wow." whispered Moncia this time smiling.

Charles laughed at her as he leaned against the car door. He reached in and turn his car off and closed the door.

"Come on." Moncia said grabbing his hand.

They walked into the house as Missy walked in slowly from the back door. Missy she barked happily as Moncia closed the door to the back room.

"I'm going to go change. Stay please." Moncia said smiling at him.

"I'm not going anywhere." replied Charles as he sat down on the couch.

She grabbed the towel that was on the floor and walked up the stairs. Missy stayed downstairs with Charles while Moncia went up stairs. She walked into her bedroom and grabbed a black skirt and a black halter top then her bra and panties from her bed and put them back on. She grabbed a brush. She brushed her hair and put it on a pony tail and walked downstairs as she put her flip flop on.

"Hey." Moncia said sitting down beside him.

"Hey." replied Charles putting his arm around her shoulder.

Moncia looked at him and smiled brightly at him.

"Did you feel what I did?" asked Moncia smiling.

"I felt it when you held my hand in my car girl what do you think? I kissed you!" Charles said smiling.

Moncia laughed at him and put her head on his shoulder and yawned. Missy hopped up onto the couch and curled up against the back of Moncia's legs.

"I think someone is jealous." Moncia said laughing at him.

"Missy come here sweetie I'll give you some loven too. But be gentle!" Charles said smiling.

Missy slowly moved over towards him as Moncia got out of the way. She put her body in front of Moncia's who was now laying on the couch. Missy put her head on his lap while Moncia had her head on his shoulder.

"Good girl." Moncia said smiling as she petted Missy's back as Charles was petting her head.

Moncia smiled at Charles as Missy was now asleep on his lap. Charles leaned over and kissed her on the lips making her smile. Right then they heard a key click and the door open. Moncia sat up and looked towards the door and saw her brother.

"ADAM!" shouted Moncia as she got up from the couch.

She didn't bother to go around the couch she jumped over the couch. Right as she landed on her feet the rub slipped and she fell on her ass. Adam laughed at his little sister as she held her ass as she got up.

"Are you ok?" asked Charles getting up with the help of his cane.

"Yes baby." Moncia said smiling back at him as she rubbed her backside.

Adam looked at his sister with a questioning look as he hugged then smiled at Charles and waved at him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Moncia as she let him go.

"We are doing a show about 20 minutes away from Orlando so I thought I'd come see my baby sister." Adam said smiling. "By the way I love the hair." he added as he touched it.

She smiled at him as closed the door making Missy bark at the site of Adam.

"Missy!" shouted Adam opening his arms to the dog.

Missy hopped over the couch and attacked Adam with licks on the face and moving around like she was meeting him for the first time.

"She use to be his." Moncia explained to Charles for the dogs actions.

"Oh." Charles said putting his arm around her waist and kisses her cheek.

Adam pushed the dog off and walked into the living room and sat down on the love seat and looked around.

"You did alot with this place since this I was last here." Adam said smiling.

"Well last time you were Adam you helped me move in along with Randy and the Hardys then you guys went to clubs and left me here to unpack." Moncia said mocking him.

She sat down on the arm of the couch while Charles walked into the kitchen leaving the brother and sister alone in the living room.

"When did you start dating him?" asked Adam as he pointed towards the kitchen.

"Today." she answered her brother's question.

All Adam did was nod at his sister knowing she had a crush on Frankie. He wondered what happen to that and wondered why his sister was now dating a 42 year old. Moncia looked at her brother knew what he was thinking.

"We kissed and we both felt a spark so we are dating." Moncia said smiling.

"I wasn't going to ask anything expect what happen to Frankie." Adam replied looking at her.

"Well he is going to be a daddy now thanks to the slut he is dating so I thought I'd give up on him and I did." replied Moncia looking at her brother. "If you dont like who I am dating you should leave now." she added.

Adam just got up from the loveseat and left Moncia alone in the living room. She heard her brother's rental car leave her drive way. Charles walked into the room and looked at him.

"I should go." Charles said looking at his watch. "Juana was suppose to drop off Melena" he added.

Moncia just nodded at him as he kissed her on the lips. He walked out of the house leaving Moncia alone with Missy who looked at her.

"I guess I'm suppose to be alone huh?" asked Moncia looking at Missy. "I'm not alone I've got you." she added kissing Missy on the head.

"You aren't alone." said a deep voice.

Moncia turned around and came face to face with...


	12. Chapter 12

Moncia turned around came face to face with Alex. Her eyes got big and looked at him as he closed the door.

"Look I'm not here to start a fight or anything." Alex said looking at her as she walked back into her living room.

"What do you want?" asked Moncia looking at him.

"On a serious note." Alex said looking at her. "I want my best friend back." he added.

Right as the words came out of his mouth Moncia turned around and looked at Alex with her arms folded an looking like she was about to cry. He walked over to her and hugged her tight. Moncia smiled as she broke the hug and looked at him.

"By the way I've given up on Frankie. He is going to be daddy." Moncia said smiling just a bit.

She laughed at Alex's face then smiled at him.

"I'm dating Charles now." Moncia said as she sat down on the couch.

"You mean Ashenoff?" Alex asked smiling.

Moncia nodded at him as the door open and Charles and Melena walked into the house with a smiles on their faces. Right as Melena spotted Moncia she ran past Alex and into her arms.

"Aunt Monci" shouted Melena laughing as Moncia picked her up and spung her around.

Alex and Charles shook hands and hugged. (the manly one where they are clap hands then hug with the one one) Charles walked over to where Moncia and Melena were watching cartoons on TV.

"Hey Moncia I'm going to go I'll see you at the beach tomorow where everyone is going. Bring Melena and Charles." Alex said waving at her.

"Ok." Moncia said waving at him.

Charles sat down beside Moncia and Melena. Melena crawled over to her dad and sat in the middle of them.

"We are going to go to the beach tomorow." Moncia said looking at Melena who had a smile on her face and clapping her hands.

"I dont have a bathing suit for her." Charles said smiling.

Moncia smiled at him as he noticed what he said knowing she was going to say one word.

"SHOPPING!!" Moncia said getting up and picking up Melena.

"I am going to not like what happens now." Charles said laughing.

Moncia laughed as she grabbed her bag.

"Can I take your car since her car seat is in yours." Moncia said looking at him.

"Sure." replied Charles threwing her key as she put Melena on her hip.

Moncia leaned over and let Melena kissed her dad on the lips. She leaned over and kissed Charles on the lips as well as she walked out of the house leaving Charles alone in her house.

"Aunt Monci do you love my daddy?" asked Melena looking at Moncia as she put her in the car seat.

"I wouldn't say love right now baby." Moncia said as she made sure that Melena was in the seat all the way.

She got into the car and looked at Melena in the mirror and smiled at her as she started the car. Moncia pulled the car out of the drive way and started down the street.

"What kind of bathing suit do you want?" asked Moncia as she turned the radio off.

"I want a pinky!" shouted Melena clapping her hands.

Moncia laughed at her as they pull into the mall parking lot which only took them about 15 minutes to get to from Moncia's house. Moncia parked the car and looked at Melena who was smiling as she got out with her pocket book and keys.

"Come on lets go shopping." Moncia said as she put Melena on the ground.

She locked the doors and grabbed a hold of Melena's hand as they walked towards the mall doors. They walked towards the little kids store and waving at people as they got to the store.

"Come on sweetie." Moncia said picking her up.

Melena put her head on Moncia's shoulder and looked at the suits that they were looking at. She pointed at the one she wanted and smiled at it. Moncia grabbed it and walked to the counter and paid for it with cash and smiled at the cashier.

"Is this your daughter?" she asked.

"No she is my boyfriend's daughter." replied Moncia as the lady looked at Melena and smiled.

Moncia grabbed the bag and walked out of the store and saw Christy and Brian walking hand an hand in the mall.

"Hey Moncia." Brian shouted as they walked over.

Moncia put on a smile and started to talk to Melena who now asleep on her shoulder. Christy leaned over and looked at Melena who was sucking on her thumb as she slept.

"What can I do for you?" asked Moncia looking at them.

"How did you gain a daughter so fast? plus she is mexican." Brian asked looking at Moncia.

"This is Melena, Charles daughter. We are going to the beach party tomorow if you dont mind I've got to go." replied Mocnia walking away.

Christy and Brian looked at each other as Moncia and Melena walked away.

"What crawled up her ass and died?" asked Christy rudely.

Brian and Christy just kept on going around the mall while Moncia and Melena headed back to the house.


	13. Chapter 13

Moncia pulled into her drive way and smiled as she noticed Melena was asleep in her carseat. She put the car in park and grabbed the bag and pocket book and opened the back door. She heard her house door open and she saw Charles smiling at them.

"Hey." Moncia said putting the bag on the top of the car.

She undid the seat belt and pulled Melena out who put her head on her shoulder. She grabbed the bag and closed the door and locked the doors as well.

"Welcome Back." Charles said walking back into the house with Moncia and Melena behind him.

"Thanks what did you do while we were gone?" asked Moncia

"I tryed to cook dinner but I burnt it." Charles said laughing.

Moncia laughed as she put Melena down on the couch. She grabbed a cover and put it over her and looked at Charles.

"You'd be a good mom." Charles said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks." replied Moncia looking down.

_Flash Back_

_"Why didn't you tell me you were preganat?" asked Jeff looking at her with a upset look. _

_"Jeff I did tell you! I told you at the PPV! Bound for Glory actually because you lost!" shouted Moncia looking at him with a upset look. _

_Jeff just shook his head at her and sat down on their couch. _

_"What ever Moncia I bet that kid isn't even mine." Jeff said smirking at her. _

_Right as those words came out of his mouth Moncia smacked him in the face really hard and looked at him with a upset look. _

_"UHH HELLO YOU WERE MY 1ST YOU STUPID SHIT!" shouted Moncia walking out of the locker room slamming the door. _

_Right as she slammed the door a sharp pain was felt in her stomach and did a loud scream. _

_End of Flash Back_

"Moncia?" Charles said looking at her as he waved his hand in front of her face.

Moncia shook her head and looked up at him trying to hide her sad face. She grabbed his hand they walked into the kitchen.

"I'll cook something." Moncia said washing her hands.

"What were thinking about?" asked Charles looking at her.

Moncia looked him around the door and looked at him as she pulled out a frozen pizza. She grabbed a pizza pan from bottom draw of the oven.

"Do you remember when we were swimming and I'm sure you saw the scar on my stomach?" asked Moncia putting the pizza in the oven and turning it on.

Charles nodded at her as she walked over to him and looked down.

"I was preganat one time when I was dating Jeff Jarrett and I fussed at him about somethings and I yelled and screamed. When I walked out I had a sharp pain in my stomach and I lost my baby and I found out I was high risk." Moncia said sitting in a chair.

"Oh I'm sorry." Charles said in a whisper as he sat down beside her.

"Its ok Charles. They had to take it out." Moncia replied looking at him with a slight smile.

Moncia leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Charles looked at her with a smile as they walked into the living room and saw that Melena had just woke up and she was moving around the couch.

"Daddy." Melena said holding her arms out.

Charles picked his daughter up as she wrapped her arms around her his neck and put her head on arm and went to sleep again.

"I'm going to go take her home and I'll see you at the beach party." Charles said putting the bag on his wrist.

"Ok." Moncia said as she followed him to the door.

She watched him as he put Melena in her seat in the car. She closed the door and locked it as she walked into the kitchen and pulled out the pizza and put it on oven top and turned the oven off.

"I'm not going to think about him." Moncia said cutting the pizza into pieces.

"Who are you going to think about?" said a male voice.

Moncia turned around put a piece of pizza on a plate and jerked when she came face to face with Brian looking at her.

"No one." replied Moncia grabbing a fork and put the plate on the table. "How did you get into my house?" she added.

"Your a lier I can tell and plus I have a key." Brian said looking at as he sat down in the chair.

Moncia didn't answer him she just kept on eating but Brian took the plate away from her making her growl a bit and look up at him.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Brian.

"What happen to asking Joanna to marry you?" replied Moncia in a cocky voice.

"Oh I see where this is going. Your mad becuase I'm dating Christy." Brian said looking at her.

Moncia's eyes got big and looked at him.

"I'm not mad Brian I just dont like to see you with a bimbo." replied Moncia grabbing her plate back.

"Your not mad? come on Moncia don't like to me. I'm your friend and I can tell that you are lieing to me!" Brian shouted at her.

She jerked as he yelled at her and slammed her fork down and stood up from the chair and looked at him.

"I AM NOT MAD AT YOU! I AM NOT GOING TO JUST STAND AROUND AND LET MY FRIEND BE WITH SOME TWO BIT SLUT. I DONT CARE IF SHE THINKS SHE IS MY FRIEND OR NOT I DONT GIVE A SHIT!" shouted Moncia loudly.

Right as she finished her comment Brian pulled her down and kissed her on the lips gently making her shut up and kiss back.

"What is going on here?" said a deep voice

Brian and Moncia broke apart slowly and looked towards the kitchen door way.


	14. Chapter 14

Moncia and Brian looked towards the door and saw Adam standing here looking at them with a smirk on his face.

"I tought you were dating Charles what happen to that? Has my sister gone two faced?" asked Adam smiling at Moncia who looked at her brother in shock.

"I kissed her because she wouldn't shut the hell up Adam. Beside I go with Christy Hemme." Brian said looking at Adam who now was the one with wide eyes.

Moncia laughed at her brother's reaction to what Brian just told him. She grabbed her water bottle and looked at both of the guys in her house.

"Your dating that to fucking hyper bitch?" asked Adam smiling. "what happen to joanna?" he added laughing.

"I said that." Moncia said smiling.

"Shut up." Brian growled at Moncia who stopped smiling.

Brian got up and his cell phone went off. Adam walked over to his sister and smiled.

"Its Christy!" they both sang laughing.

Brian walked out of the house leaving Adam and Moncia alone once more. They looked at each other then kind of smiled.

"You know that you liked it." Adam said laughing.

"I did not like the kiss he gave me Adam that is just gross besides he is dating Christy and I am dating Charles." Moncia replied yawning.

"I'm sorry about earlier Shorty but you are my sister and I love you and I like to watch out for you. But your dating a 42 year old!" shouted Adam laughing.

Moncia laughed as she sat down on the couch in the living room and looked up at her brother who sat down on her table.

"I'm not a baby anymore Adam. I am old enough to know who I want to date." replied Moncia looking at him in the eyes.

"I know but I'm the over protective brother but I'll learn to expect it sometime." replied Adam laughing as he hugged his sister.

Moncia laughed at him and turned off the TV and stood up as he walked out.

"LOCK THE DOOR!" shouted Moncia as she heard the locks lock as Adam closed the door.

Missy was at the top of the stairs looking at her master as she walked to her bathroom. Moncia closed the door and locked it. She grabbed the bubble bath from the counter and turned on the hot water on in the garden tub.

"I need to relax." whispered Moncia as she put the bubble bath stuff into the water.

Moncia took her clothes off and put her cell phone on the end of the tub and got in and sat down closely.

"Mmm I needed this." Moncia moaned just a bit.

She pressed play on the CD player that was beside the tub. "CandyMan" started to playing making her laugh just a bit. She put her head against the back of the tub and started to soak when her cell phone went off.

"I have to remember to turn that off." Moncia laughing as she sat up answering it. (Speaker Phone On)

"Hello?" Moncia said moving around in the water.

"Hey Cutie." Charles said laughing.

"What are you doing?" asked Moncia smiling.

"I just put Melena down for bed. What are you doing?" asked Charles smiling.

"mmm I'm taking a nice relaxing bubble bath." Moncia said laughing.

"Nice image." replied Charles laughing making Moncia blush a bit.

She put some bubbles on parts that she knew Charles was thinking about.

"You aren't suppose to think about that Charles. We haven't even been dating a day." Moncia said smiling.

Charles laughed at her.

"Come on let me be a guy." replied Charles laughing.

Moncia laughed at him then shook her head.

"I am going to get off here and get ready for bed and I'll see you tommorow at the beach." Moncia said yawning.

"Ok see you there." Charles replied as they hung up.

Moncia put the phone on the counter and grabbed a towel and stood up then put it around her body. Moncia turned the CD player off and grabbed her cell phone and walked out of the bathroom.

"Come on Missy!" shouted Moncia as the dog walked up the stairs.

The dog and Moncia walked into the bedroom with the light on. Monica grabbed a pair of bootyshorts and a halter top.

"I'm going to turn on the TV." Moncia said turning it off and grabbed the remote.

She turned on the TV and laid down in the bed beside Missy and put the TV on food network. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

Next Morning

Moncia woke up with Missy lickign her in the face and barking. Moncia hugged the dog and turned over and started to rub the dog's stomach.

"Good Morning!" shouted Moncia getting up.

She walked downstairs turned on the TV and turned on some music and started to dance around the kitchen as she fixed her some food.

"You know your very cute when you do that." said a female voice.


	15. Chapter 15

Moncia turned around in a quick montion saw her brother's girlfriend Amy Dumas(Lita) standing there with a smirk on her face.

"AMY!" shouted Moncia laughing.

She ran over to Amy and they hugged each other tightly and laughed. Adam walked into the house and saw them.

"HOT LESBIAN ACTION!" shouted Adam laughing.

"I might be Bi brother but that don't mean that I will spell with your girlfriend." replied Moncia laughing.

All three of them walked into the kitchen and the girls started to fix something to eat. Moncia looked at the clock and smiled.

"Guys you are welcome to stay here or what ever you want but no sex in my bed, no sex on my couch, or my kitchen table." Moncia said laughing. "I've got go to a beach party. I've gotta go get ready." she added as she walked upstairs.

"No problem sis but is your guest room off limits." shouted Adam laughing.

"As long as you change the sheets no problem." replied Moncia slamming her bedroom door.

Moncia walked over to her dresser and pulled the draw open. She grabbed a pair of shorts. She grabbed another drawer and opened it as well and pulled out her black and white skull bikini and put it on. She put the shorts on over it and grabbed a hat and sunscreen. She walked out of the room and saw Adam and Amy making out against her wall.

"ADAM!" shouted Moncia in a scream.

She laughed as they both held their ears. Moncia stood up on her tip toes and grabbed her brother sunglasses and put them on and grabbed her keys.

"See you guys later." Moncia said walking out the door.

Beach

Moncia pulled up at the beach parking pot and saw all the guys. She locked her door and saw Alex at the grill along with Brian. She walked over to them and put her keys in Alex's pocket.

"Hey guys. It smells good." Moncia said as she looked at the food on the grill.

They had hotdogs and grilled chicken. Moncia put her glasses on her hat and looked around and noticed people were playing some football.

"Have you guys seen Charles and Melena?" asked Moncia putting her hands on her hips.

"No not yet but he said he would be here sometime soon he had to get Melena ready." replied Alex. "speaking of the devil he is walking this way with Melena on his shoulders." he added.

Moncia turned around and walked over to them and grabbed Melena and put her on her hip and smiled.

"I knew this bathsuit would look good on you." Moncia said putting the little girl on the sand.

She took off running over to where Brian and Alex was. She was given a hotdog and sat down on the sand and started to eat.

"Did you feed her?" asked Moncia putting her arms around his waist.

"Yes I did. You act like her mom." Charles said walking over and got under the tent.

Moncia rolled her eyes as she took her shorts off and put some sunscreen on Melena while she put some on her. She laid down on one of the chairs and laid out in the sun.

"Stop looking at her." Charles said towards Brian and Alex.

Alex and Brian just rolled their eyes as Moncia got up and walked over to where they were playing football. She started to play as the guys cheered her on.

"Time to eat!" shouted Alex.

Everyone who was playing football walked over to the tent and were breathing hard. Moncia got behind Brandon(Senshi) and he was behind Christy who were talking to Brian.

"So how is much longer do we have to act like we date?" asked Christy looking at Brian.

" Until she figures out that she actually admits she is in love with me." replied Brian.

Moncia looked at them in shock then looked at Brandon who hide her behind him. Charles walked up to them.

"We need to do it fast." replied Charles.

Moncia looked at Brandon then just got her food and sat down on the chair she was sitting in before. She just picked at her food when Charles walked up.

"Whats wrong?" asked Charles sitting down in front her.

She just looked at him then looked at Brian and Christy who were fliritng. She grabbed her plate and threw it in his face and grabbed her shorts put them on.

"You want it ot hurry huh? HOW COULD YOU!" shouted Moncia slapping him. "Your just like the rest!" she added as she ran up to her car.

Brian and Christy looked towards Charles who was holding his jaw.

"She knows." shouted Charles towards them.

Christy looked at Brian then walked over to Alex and kissed him on the lips. Moncia went down the street going about 60. She didn't want to be anywhere near that beach or anyone from TNA. She cried the whole way home.

"THEY ARE ALWAYS THE SAME!" shouted Moncia as she hit her steering wheel.

She parked her car in her drive way and noticed that Amy and Adam were still there because of their car. She walked into the house and noticed that they were in the pool in the back yard.

"Moncia is that you?" asked Amy walking into the house with a towel .

She noticed that she was crying and ran over to her and hugged her. Adam walked in behind her and saw his baby sister crying.

"Adam is there any chance that I can come with you on the road?" asked Moncia wiping her tears away.

"Sure no problem. We leave in a few hours." Adam replied hugging his sister.

"They are all the same Adam." replied Moncia walking up the stairs.

Amy looked at Adam then up at Moncia who was now in her bedroom.

"What does she mean they are all the same?" asked Amy sitting down on the bottome step.

Adam sighed and sat down beside his girlfriend and put his arm around her shoulder.

"All her life she has had boyfriends that used her or hit her or just did anything to her. My guess this time would be used or try to convice her of something." replied Adam.

All Amy did at him as she leaned against his arm.

"If she can't come as your guest she will be mine." Amy said grabbing her clothes from the couch.

Adam nodded at her as she walked into the bathroom. Adam changed into his clothes in the living room and grabbed his sister's keys.

"No one messes with my sister." Adam mummbled as he walked out of the house.


	16. Chapter 16

Adam pulled his sister's car up in the parking lot. Adam looked out the window and saw that all the guys were looking at her car.

"This is going to be fun." Adam said getting out of the car.

Once Adam was out of the car he slammed the door and walked towards the party that was still going on.

"Yo Brian!" shouted Adam as he walked towards them.

Brian turned around and got a punch in the face. Christy and Alex looked towards Brian who landed in the sand.

"Alright this party is over! I want to know what the hell is going on!" shouted Adam loudly. "Alex, Christy, and Charles stay!" he added.

The rest of the guys left before anything was started. Alex looked at Chrisy who was hiding behind him.

"What the hell happen to make my sister cry?" asked Adam looking at all 4 of them.

"She must have over heard that what we were talking about." Christy said looking at Adam who was looking at her with a questioning face.

"She over heard us asking when we were going to have to stop acting like we were dating so she would actually see she was liking Brian." Christy replied as Brian got up and was holding his jaw.

Adam turned around and punched him in the face making him in hit he sand once more. Adam looked at Charles who holding his daughter who was sleeping.

"You better be glad that your hurt and your holding your daughter Ashenoff because any of those two weren't going on I would kick your ass." Adam said walking past him.

Christy looked at Alex then helped Brian up as Adam stopped walking and looked at them.

"Just so you know guys Moncia is coming on the road with me." Adam said smirking.

"She has a job to do!" shouted Alex.

"I know she has a job to do guys but you guys are the ones who are playing with her feelings. I mean come on. We are adults. I want a straight up damn answer from all of you guys." Adam said walking back to them.

Christy and Alex put Brian on a chair and looked at Adam.

"Who in the hell actually and I mean actually is in love with my sister?" asked Adam looking at them.

Brian raised his hand and looked at up at Adam holding his jaw.

"How long?" asked Adam looking at him.

"Since she was 20." replied Brian holding his jaw. "I took her out for a little dinner thing as a friend and I ended up falling for her." he added.

Adam looked at his feet then back at the guys.

"Charles Do you like my sister?" asked Adam looking at him.

"As a friend yes but other then that no. I was asked to help so I did." Charles replied.

Adam nodded at him then looked around the beach.

"I know that I should take my sister with me but she has a job here. She wants to so badly to go with me but I'll have to try and convice her to stay but you 4 stay away from her for a while." Adam said pointing at them.

They all nodded at him as he walked towards his sister's car once more. Brian jerked when Alex put a cold can coke against his cheek.

"We are going to be in for some trouble." Alex said laughing a little bit.

"A little? Dude your suppose to be her friend and you say a litte!" shouted Brian laughing just a bit.

Christy and Charles laughed a little bit. Adam looked at them laughing as he pulled out of the parking lot and down the road.

"This is going to be hard to get her to stay." Adam said driving down the road.

Meanwhile Amy was leaning against the bedroom door frame.

"Moncia you can't run away from your problems." Amy said gently.

"I'm not running. I'm simpling just leaving." Moncia said putting somethings in her suit cases.

"Same thing." Amy replied grabbing the suit case and putting it on the floor away from Moncia.

She looked up at Amy with a questioning face then shook her head and went back to her dresser and getting some more clothes.

"Where is my car?" asked Moncia as she looking out her window.

"I think Adam went somewhere." Amy said shrugging her shoulders.

Moncia nodded at her as she put somethings in her bag. The front door open and they heard Adam call for them.

"We are up here." Moncia shouted smiling.

Adam walked up the stairs and looked into the bedroom.

"Shorty we have a problem." Adam said looking at her with a sad look. "Vince said that I can't bring anyone right now since they are doing the drug test with the guys." he added.

"WHAT! That isn't fair!" shouted Moncia sitting on the bed.

"I dont make the rules Shorty I just follow them." Adam replied hugging his sister and looked at Amy over her shoulder and winked.

Moncia just looked at him as they stopped hugging and then looked at Amy who putting her long red hair up.

"Where did you go in my car?" asked Moncia looking at her brother.

"Somewhere I had to get somethings straighten out." Adam replied as all three of them walked down stairs. "Amy I need to talk to you in private for a second." he added as they got to the bottom of the stair case.

Amy walked into the dining room while Moncia went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"What?" asked Amy looking up at him.

"Brian is in love with Moncia. He has been in love with her since she was 20." replied Adam smiling just a bit.

"How old is she again?" asked Amy laughing.

"25." Adam replied.

"5 years of being in love with someone and you wont tell them." Amy said shaking her head walking into the living room.

"We are guys what do you expect of us?" asked Adam laughing.

Moncia looked at Amy and Adam as they sat down on the love seat and yawned. She turned on the TV and put it on ENews.

"What did you guys talk about?" asked Moncia.

"Oh nothing." Amy said kissing Adam on the lips.


	17. Chapter 17

"Moncia I'm going to go to the store to get something so I'll be back in a few." Adam shouted grabbing her keys.

"What ever Adam." Moncia shouted as she put some cookies in the oven and wipped her forehead.

Right then Amy walked up behind her and put a blindfold over Moncia's eyes making her jump and scream just a bit.

"Calm dow Chicka Its me. I'm doing this because of your brother so deal with it." Amy said smiling.

Amy walked Moncia to the basement door and they walked down the stairs and Amy ran up the stairs leaving Moncia alone in the basement. She locked the door laughing.

"AMY CHRISTNE!" shouted Moncia hitting the door pounding on it. "LET ME OUT!" she added hitting it hard.

"Sorry not going to happen Moncia Christy Copeland." Amy sang laughing.

Right as she finished her comment Adam walked in with Brian who had a blind fold around his eyes as well. Amy gave him a smirk as Adam put him down stairs and heard Moncia yell loudly.

"We are bad." Amy said laughing as Adam closed the door and locked it back.

"I know we are bad but we have to her hear him out and you know its the only way to do it as well." Adam said laughing.

Amy laughed as she heard Moncia screaming.

"What do you want? Why did my brother bring you here in a blind fold?" shouted Moncia looking at Brian as he put the blind fold on the floor.

"I didn't do anything.Your brother who is the one beat me up so I should be asking you the questions Moncia." Brian replied sitting on the basement steps.

She rolled her eyes and put hands up in the air and looked at him.

"I think that they put us down here for a reason. Can you think of any?" asked Moncia looking at him.

"I can think of some reasons but I won't say anything." replied Brian putting his hands in his hair.

Moncia walked over to him and grabbed his shirt by the collar and pulled him up just a bit to make him look at her.

"You better start talking Brian Gerard James." Moncia said using his whole name knowing that would make him talk.

Brian grabbed her hands and picked her fingers one by one off of his shirt and pushed her back just a bit.

"Let's get one thing straight right now Moncia. I am not going to be bossed around by a woman and sure as hell not you. I have been in love you with you for 5 years damn it Moncia." Brian shouted looking at Moncia who had wide eyes. "And Alex started this whole flirting thing to get you to actually see you like me." he add.

Moncia looked at him with wide eyes more then before. She walked away form him with her hands in her hair. Brian looked down at the floor then back at her.

"5 years! Why in the hell didn't you wait!" shouted Moncia turning around and looking at him.

"Well put it like this. Me being the older guy and you being the 20 year old girl doesn't really help much Moncia!" shouted Brian making her jump.

Moncia just shook her head and looked at him and walked over to him.

"You are the worlds stupidest guy I've ever met." Moncia said looking at him with a smile.

Right then she pulled him down and kissed him on the lips gently. Brian was shocked at first then kissed her back. She put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss while Brian put his arms around her waist and returned the kiss.

"About time." said Adam laughing as he stood in the door way.

They broke apart and looked at each othern then just started to laugh. Amy put her arms around Adam's waist and moved him out of the way. Moncia walked the stairs with Brian close behind her.

"He took 5 years!" shouted Moncia laughing and smiling.

"How is the jaw?" asked Adam smiling.

Brian moved his jaw around then showed Adam a bruise forming on the jawline. Adam laughed as he looked a little bit closer and smiled at him.

"Sorry about that." Adam said smiling.

"Don't worry about it. I've got your sister." Brian said laughing.

"Don't make me regret for setting you guys up." Adam said as Amy took the cookies off the pan and onto the plate.

Moncia walked over and stole one and looked at everyone with a smile as she ate one. Amy put a glass of milk in front of her.

"Would you guys stop looking at me." Moncia said pouting.

"Me and Amy have to go sis so I'll call you later." Adam said hugging his sister and pulling Amy out the door behind him.

Moncia laughed as Amy stole a cookie. Brian took a bite of Moncia's cookie and put his arms around her waist.

"About time is right." Brian whispered in Moncia's ear.

She turned around and smiled at him brightly. She kissed him on the lips gently and put her arms around his neck. Brian picked her up in the bridle style and carried her upstairs to make up for lost time.

This is the end and I'm going to do a sequel called when Opportunities comes a knocking


End file.
